Just Like The Rest
by Daughter Of Vegeta
Summary: When Chi-Chi transfers to Orange Star from boarding school, she meet the members from the lively crew: the Z-Gang. Unwittingly, she has the misfortune of interacting with the class clown, Goku Son. To her, he's just like the rest, however, throughout the year, the goofy boy strives to make her believe he is not as he attempts to steal her heart...
1. Carrot?

**WOOOOHOOO!**

**HERE WE GO.**

**Alright, so here it is: THE NEW VERSION. ;D**

**I apologize for the inconvenience for switching up yet another one of my stories…. It gets old, but I promise this is the last time!**

**In any case, I hope you guys enjoy the new, and improved, Just Like the Rest.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of DB, DBZ, or GT.**

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Chi-Chi's dad pulled up to Orange Star High in their fancy, sleek, black convertible. Chi-Chi glanced hesitantly at the school and pulled her bag up to her chest, holding it tightly. Her father patted her shoulder and grinned at her.

"Oh, Chi, it'll be alright," he began, patting his daughter's thigh affectionately. "You'll make tons of new friends. It won't be much different than boarding school!"

Chi-Chi sighed in annoyance to her father's ignorance. "But, Dad…. Boarding school is a lot different than public school…" she mumbled. "They separated the girls from the boys…. I-I won't know how to react!"

Ox sighed and looked at his daughter apologetically. "I'm sorry hun, but I couldn't deny this new position in the wine business! I promise things will work out. Would you like me to take you in?"

Chi-Chi shook her head and gave a small laugh. "Dad, I'm not in Kindergarten anymore! I'm a Senior!"

"Oi!" the big man moaned, "don't remind me. I want to cherish the last year I have with you!"

Chi-Chi giggled, unbuckled her seatbelt, and kissed her father on the cheek. "Thanks for the ride Dad, I'll see you after school!"

With that said, the petite, dark-haired girl exited the car and walked towards the school. She turned around and gave her father one final wave before entering the front doors.

Chi-Chi glanced around at her surroundings and inhaled deeply.

The school was huge! It consisted of four stories, over fifty classrooms, and one, large lunchroom. It also held slightly over a thousand students - nowhere near the small size of her boarding school.

Chi-Chi shuddered slightly as realization dawned on her.

Today would be the day she would have to interact with…boys. "No matter, I can do this," she mumbled to herself, slipping a hand into her pocket, she pulled out a small crinkled paper.

"Now, this will tell me what I need to do, and where I need to go…" she said quietly to herself, scanning the paper.

_Chi-Chi Mau._

_Grade: Senior._

_Locker Number and Location: Second floor, Locker number 19._

**Homeroom: History, Whitman, Todd. R:416**

**2nd Period: Art., Workman, Drew. R:422**

**3rd Period: P.E, Stallard, Will. R:436**

**4th Period: Science, Patton, Matthew. R:425**

**5th Period: English, Howard, Trisha. R:444**

**Lunch-45 minutes**

**6th: Teacher's Assistance, Smith, Patricia. 2nd Floor, R: 225**

**7th: Math, Matthews, Amanda. R:445**

Chi-Chi nodded reassuringly to herself before walking down a hallway, turning left, and walking up a flight of stairs.

After a few moments of walking, she was in a new hallway on the second floor. She treaded the hallway slowly, careful not to bump into other students as she glanced at the small metal plates above each locker.

"Twenty-two… Twenty-one… Twenty… Nineteen!" Chi-Chi grinned victoriously as she stood in front of her locker. "Now for the lock combination…." she thought, glancing down at her paper once more. "27, 14, 37. Hmph! Easy enough to remember..." Her long, slender fingers expertly unlocked the door with ease. She opened the tall metal door and glanced inside the bare abyss.

"That will need some decorating!" chirped a female voice, making Chi-Chi jump and hitting the cool metal door. She whipped around to face the mysterious voice, rubbing the side of her face as she did.

The girl who spoke to Chi-Chi was strikingly beautiful; she had blue sea-green hair and aqua blue eyes.

"Hi, my name is Bulma! You must be the new girl that was transferred from the boarding school?"

Chi-Chi blushed and stammered. "Oh geez, does everyone know about that?"

Bulma laughed slightly and shook her head. "No, no. The Principal explained to me your predicament, and arranged for me to have locker twenty so I could show you around the school and introduce you to people. Luckily, I have some other friends who also use lockers here, so you can get a head start on meeting people!"

"Oh…thank-you!" Chi-Chi chirped with a smile. "It's unfortunate that I'm being presented as the lost new girl though."

The statement made Bulma laugh. "I like you already," she said with a smirk. "You seem like you've got a smart mouth on you, so you'll fit in well with me and my friends. By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Chi-Chi," the ebony-haired girl replied shyly.

"Alright Chi-Chi," she began with a smile, "are you ready to go to your homeroom? If you tell me where you need to go, I can help you out."

"Oh, uh," Chi-Chi fumbled with the piece of paper in her hand. "I need to go to 's class?"

Bulma's eyes lit up. "We have the same homeroom!" Bulma grabbed the small slip of paper out of Chi-Chi's hands and observed it, a smirk slowly began to creep onto her face. "In fact, we have half of our classes together except science and english..." she gave a small laugh. "Oh our teachers will be in for one hell of a ride!" Bulma handed back the paper to Chi-Chi. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, whenever you are..." Chi-Chi replied, closing her locker.

"Alright, let's go ri-" Bulma began, but was interrupted by a girl and a boy that neared lockers seventeen and eighteen.

"Hey! I told you to knock it off!" a paranoid blonde girl yelled in irritation as she threw a crumpled piece of paper towards the black haired boy.

The boy chuckled. "Oh come on Sis! It wasn't_ that_ bad! It was just a joke!"

The girl released a laugh of disbelief. "Oh yeah, the first day of school and you already stole half of my school supplies that I bought with_ my_ money."

"But aren't siblings supposed to help each other? Especially twins?"

The girl with blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and ankle high boots rolled her eyes. She placed her combination into locker eighteen and opened the door, ignoring her brother.

"Hey," Bulma exclaimed, her smile brightened at the sight of the duo.

"Hey Bulma," the boy said with a grin. "Blondie over here's upset at me, so I'll just excuse myself," he said with a chuckle. He quickly disheveled his sister's hair before slinking away from the trio, and around the nearest corner.

"He's such a pain in my ass," the blond girl with icy blue eyes mumbled before directing her attention towards Chi-Chi and Bulma. "Hello Bulma," she shut her locker, "who's this?" she questioned, pointing towards Chi-Chi.

"Oh, this is Chi-Chi, she's new. She's from a boarding school," Bulma butted in before Chi-Chi could reply, much to her embarrassment.

The blonde girl's gaze flickered to Chi-Chi's. "Eighteen," she introduced with a small nod.

Chi-Chi blinked at Eighteen, her brows furrowing in confusion. "Like your locker number?"

Eighteen barked out a laugh. "My parents weren't very creative in picking names…my brother is Seventeen. We purposefully chose these lockers, because, well," she said with a shrug, the answer being obvious.

Amusement sparkled in Chi-Chi's eyes as she released a titter. "Very clever," she mumbled, cupping her chin thoughtfully before she smiled. "I like it."

Eighteen smirked. "So, where is your homeroom?"

"Bulma and I share the same homeroom with the history teacher…Whitman, I think?" she stated, looking toward Bulma with raised brows. "Did I get that right?"

Bulma released a small laugh and nodded. "Yes, what about you, blondie?"

Eighteen groaned. "You and my brother, I swear…" she mumbled, looking away in embarrassment at her nickname. "I have Whitman as well," she stated with a snickered. "He'll have a fun year."

"Alright! Let's go you three!" Bulma exclaimed, interlocking her arms between Chi-Chi's and Eighteen's over enthusiastically.

Chi-Chi glanced at Eighteen, who shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

The ebony-haired girl shrugged. 'There's no point in complaining,' she thought with a smile, 'at least I am making friends.'

* * *

><p>"….And this is Chi-Chi! She's originally from a boarding school, so this is her first year in a public school." Bulma stated, speaking to and a girl with blond hair and green eyes.<p>

"Ah," said , smiling at Chi-Chi. "It's going to be a pleasure to have you, you possess high-ranking test scores, and you have made some friends. So, I am inclined to believe this year will be a great year for you!" turned back to the white-board writing the word 'Welcome' in large, bold letters.

The green eyed girl raised a skeptical brow toward the group. "Hey Bulma, Eighteen. Who's this girl?"

"This, Launch, is Chi-Chi," Bulma replied.

"Pleasure to meet ya Chi-Chi," Launch said nodding her head.

"Nice to meet you, Launch. I like your red bow," Chi-Chi said, waving to the top of her head . Chi-Chi glanced at her white shoes, green shorts, and yellow tank-top, smiling slightly.

"Thank-ya very much. Now, where are we all sitting? Whitman?"

"Wha- oh," said the teacher waving his hand. "Sit where ever, I don't care until it gets unbearable. I'll change everyone's seats in a few days, depending if this is a good class or not."

Eighteen smirked and immediately walked up the flight of stairs to the student desks and sat in the fourth row, in the fourth desk. Chi-Chi shrugged, and followed Eighteen, sitting down next to her, leaving Bulma and Launch to their own devices.

"So Eighteen," Chi-Chi mumbled. "Is Bulma a girly-girl?"

Eighteen chuckled. "Was it that obvious? She's a Brief. She can get whatever she wants, when she wants; but that doesn't make me not like her any less. She's still my friend and she doesn't have many genuine ones, just Launch and me. She'll warm up to you and bring down a few walls once she knows you're not after her money."

Chi-Chi's eyes bucked. "A Brief? You mean a Capsule Corp Brief? I didn't even recognize her! I don't understand why people do that, just shows they're greedy idiots," Chi-Chi mumbled.

Eighteen glanced at Chi-Chi. "I think I'm going to like you," a pregnant pause fell between the two, "a lot. We appear to have a lot in common so far."

At that moment, Bulma and Launch came charging up the stairs. Launch sat on the left of Eighteen, and Bulma sat on the right of Chi-Chi.

"Whatchya talking about?" Launch questioned.

"Nothing much," Eighteen shrugged. "Just speaking of how people tend to use Bulma. Just giving Chi-Chi fair warning not to do so, but I can already tell she won't."

Bulma pursed her lips and raised a skeptical eyebrow towards Chi-Chi. "You won't?"

Chi-Chi shrugged. "Why would I? My father makes enough money as it is, how else do you think I was able to afford to go to boarding school? Besides, I'd rather have real friends than fake ones."

A smile crept onto Bulma's lips and she stood up from her seat. "Girls! I now officially adopt Chi-Chi into our group!"

Launch clapped her hands and grinned while Eighteen mumbled something along the lines of: "Oh God, help us all."

Chi-Chi laughed and shook her head, standing up with Bulma. "I am pleased to be acquainted with interesting people like you." Chi-Chi plopped back down into her seat with a grin, leaning back into her chair.

"Good, because it'll definitely be interesting hanging with us, I guarantee it!" Bulma said, looking towards the door where five boys entered the room. "Yamcha's here!" she squeaked, before hustling over to the boys.

Eighteen groaned. "Oh great, we have our two sweethearts since Kindergarten in the room now," she said sarcastically.

"What?" Chi-Chi asked quizzically.

"The one over there," Launch pointed over to the one boy in the group wearing dark blue jeans, black shoes, and a white shirt. "With the nasty long hair? Yeah, Bulma's dating that."

Chi-Chi's nose scrunched up in disgust and she stuck her tongue out. "I didn't go to school with any guys' basically… They separated them from the girls, but I know enough that he's not an attractive male. At least...not my type? I'm guessing that he's Yamcha?"

Launch nodded. "Yes, and the tall bald one in the green shirt is Tien, the short bald one in the red shirt is Krillin, the other tall one with unruly hair going every which way is Goku, and last but not least, the other one is -"

"Vegeta Ouji," Launch, Eighteen, and Chi-Chi said in unison.

"What is he doing here?" Chi-Chi questioned, a frown appearing on her face. "My dad's working under his father's wine company. I wouldn't think that he would come somewhere like...here."

"Well, it's his first year, just like you." Eighteen said, propping her feet up onto her desk. "There's a lot of rumors as to why he's here… but nobody really knows. I suppose we'll all find out sooner or later," Eighteen said with a shrug.

Chi-Chi gave a thoughtful look before leaning against her desk. "Fair enough. There's no need to get into his business." She glanced at the clock and shrugged. "There's still twenty minutes until school begins, why do most people come early?"

"Why did you come early?" Launch questioned with a grin.

"Err," Chi-Chi blushed and twiddled her thumbs. "So I wouldn't get lost," she said sheepishly, with a shrug.

The two blondes laughed and shook their heads, but from then on, their conversation grew.

Minutes passed by, and more Senior piled into the room, placing themselves in their desired seats. In no time, the first hour of the school year began.

"Alright students," said, walking in front of his desk, smiling at the kids. "We have a new school year, and frankly your last, so let's make this year count! Every Senior year is an important year. So, make sure you do your best. Now, onto more important matters," said, bringing out a sheet of paper. "I will be taking roll call, say here if your name is called."

After about ten minutes, finished roll call. "All right, we have two new students this year. One would be Mr. Vegeta Ouji, and the other Miss Chi-Chi Mau. Be sure to help these two around the school!"

Students began murmuring to each other, speaking of the new, notorious child in the classroom.

"All right students!" Whitman said. "Let's begin on speaking how this year will be different from others..."

* * *

><p>Lunch came quickly upon all the Seniors, giving them forty-five minutes to do whatever they wished.<p>

Launch laughed and Eighteen allowed a small smile slip onto her face. But the happy atmosphere around the three girls was immediately crushed when Bulma and the five boys came up to them.

"Okay, since you two know all of these guys," Bulma said pointing to Launch and Eighteen, "I'll introduce them to Chi-Chi." Bulma smiled and pointed to Yamcha. "This is Yamcha, Chi-Chi. He's my boyfriend."

Chi-Chi stood from her chair and held out her hand for Yamcha to shake. He gladly accepted it. "Nice to meet you," he stammered. Bulma smiled and nodded at their interaction, and began naming the other four.

"This is Tien," he waved in greeting. "Krillin," there was a mumbled 'Nice to meet you,', "Goku," she said pointing to the boy who was intensely observing Chi-Chi. "And Vegeta," she said lastly, her face faltering slightly with displeasure, much to Chi-Chi's confusion. "Anyways, guys, this is Chi-Chi. Now that you've been introduced, you can go and do… whatever it is you do!" Bulma walked around the group, and sat down next to Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi sat back down and ran a hand through her hair, smiling at Bulma. "Thanks for introducing them to me," she said, nodding towards the boys. "And nice to meet you all." With that said, the five boys walked away, seating themselves sporadically around the room.

Bulma dragged Chi-Chi, Launch, and Eighteen outside under a large Oak tree.

"Oh wow," Chi-Chi breathed out as they sat down, "I love oaks in the fall they are so beautiful," she murmured to herself quietly. Anyways," she said unpacking her lunch. "How are your classes so far, Eighteen and Launch?"

"Boring, as usual," Launch groaned.

"What she said," Eighteen said pointing towards Launch.

Bulma laughed. "Guess who Chi-Chi and I ran into?"

"Who?" The two blondes questioned in unison.

Bulma hit Launch on the shoulder lightly with a frown for talking with a mouthful of food. "Makara Self."

Eighteen's face contorted with displeasure and Launch groaned.

A confused look appeared on Chi-Chi's face before released a gasp of realization. "OH! The one who is assuming that I stole that one boy away from her?"

"You mean Goku?" Bulma asked rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, him! Are they dating or something?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No, no, no!" Bulma waved her hands in front of her in disgust. "That bitch has been after Goku for years, but Goku's not interested."

"I can see why she would assume that though, there's talk that Son likes Chi-Chi," Eighteen stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"WHAT?!" Bulma and Launch exclaimed.

"Huh?" Chi-Chi asked dumbly.

"Yeah, Son might have a crush on you Mau. Be on the look out."

Chi-Chi snorted and bit into an apple. "Too bad I don't like him."

"Oh no, you're going to like him!" Bulma said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested in boys. I've lived without them in everyday day life up until this point, I can manage. Besides, he's probably just like the rest."

Eighteen snickered at Bulma and gave a thumbs up towards Chi-Chi. "Finally, a girl who knows what she's talking about!"

Bulma rolled her eyes with a huff. "Whatever! But don't say that I didn't warn you: he'll stop at nothing! Besides, Goku is a sweet boy."

"Good! Then he'll understand when I tell him no," Chi-Chi gave Bulma a wink, releasing a giggle. Despite the clear disapproval in her eyes, Bulma joined the girls in a fit of laughter.

In that moment, Chi-Chi decided that making new friends might not be as hard as she thought.

* * *

><p>The shrill of the last bell finally rang, giving the clear for all Orange Star High students.<p>

"Yes!" Chi-Chi mumbled, exiting her class and meeting up with Launch, Eighteen, and Bulma. "We're done for the day!" Chi-Chi exclaimed with a smile.

Launch laughed. "You survived your first day of real school!"

"As interesting as it was," Chi-Chi began with a snort. "I'm ready to go home!" They arrived in front of their lockers, and Chi-Chi quickly opened hers, placing her new textbooks inside, before slamming it shut.

"Alright," Chi-Chi said. "I better get going… I have a somewhat long walk ahead of me!"

Bulma's eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head. "I'll take you home Chi-Chi! It's a tradition between us three," she said, pointing to the other two and herself, "for me to take everyone home after school."

Chi-Chi's face lit up. "Really?! Thank-you!"

"No problem," she beamed. "After all, I did adopt you into the group."

The four girls walked down the flight of stairs, down the hall, and out the entrance doors to the school. They walked towards a dark blue car that was surrounded by the five boys Chi-Chi met earlier that morning.

"Just came to say goodbye," Yamcha said, pecking Bulma's cheek.

"Thank-you," Bulma said, unlocking the car with a smile.

"Kakarot," said Vegeta's gruff voice, surprising the girls. "Aren't you going to ask?"

Goku grinned as he adverted his gaze towards Chi-Chi. "Hey, you're the new girl, Chi-Chi, right?"

Chi-Chi nodded and raised a brow.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me?"

Chi-Chi snorted. "I thought your name was Goku?"

"It is to me, others such as my parents and Vegeta, it's Kakarot," he stated, offering her a shrug with a large grin.

"Hm, sounds a lot like carrot to me!" she said jokingly."Too bad for you, I don't like carrots." Chi-Chi released a laugh and gave the boy a wink, before opening the back door, and sliding into the car.

As she closed the door, she heard the other four boys erupt in laughter, and the girls joined in with them. Chi-Chi sat in the back with a smug smirk as the other three girls quickly joined her.

As Eighteen sat in the passenger seat, she wheezed for air and turned towards Chi-Chi, her face bright red. "Good Kami, if you keep that up, we'll be friends for eternity!"

Chi-Chi giggled with her friends, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Maybe public school wouldn't be that bad?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so I am going to admit I am a little insecure about this story. I am not really a huge fan of high school stories, with the exception of Gohan and Videl. And to be honest, it's actually hard to write one! High school stories tend to be...really crappy? I dunno, it's just not my forte. However, because I adopted this story for you guys, you at least deserve me to finish it.<strong>

**It's difficult to try and describe high school, when really...it flies by? ****It's also really weird to try and apply past experiences into one story, but we'll see how it plays out?**

**You guys might want to expect this story to be short, it's definitely not my number one priority, nor, am I really excited to write it. But, I had to do it for you guys. **

**In other words, if YOU GUYS HAVE SUGGESTIONS LET ME KNOW. XD**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and that you enjoy the rest to come. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Until next time!**


	2. Sweet Treats

**Hello, hello!**

**Thank-you for following this story! :D**

**You guys rock - I hope you enjoy these new chapters/story!**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or GT.**

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

_'RINNNNNNNNNNG!'_

The shrill sound of the last bell sounded off, and Chi-Chi left her class with a sigh of relief; she had never cared for English.

The first week had been amazing for her, she met new friends, her classes were great...all-in-all, life seemed to be sailing smoothly.

"So, Chi-Chi," a sly female voice said behind her, wrapping their arm around her shoulder. "Whatcha doing once you get home? Anything?"

The dark-haired girl casted the blonde beside her a small smile. "No, Eighteen," Chi-Chi replied, walking down a flight of cemented stairs. "Why?"

"Tch. Because you _obviously_ have better places to be, like, with us," Bulma piped in, sneaking arm around Chi-Chi's free shoulder, causing the charcoal-eyed girl to blink.

"Did you guys rehearse this? It's kinda...creepy."

Laughter bubbled from Bulma's throat and she grinned at Chi-Chi. "Nah, we are just too good," she said with a wink. "Anyways, are you in?"

Chi-Chi opened her mouth to reply, but Eighteen immediately interrupted her. "If you say no, you'll get on Bulma's bad side."

The aqua-haired girl's mouth fell open slightly and she made a small _'hmph!'_. "Whatever, Eighteen! You would be more upset than me," she teased.

Before Eighteen could object to Bulma's statement, the great - and terrifying - Launch came into sight with a grin. "Ladies, ladies," she said, pretending to flick dirt off of her shoulders. "I'm here to save the day, everything will be okay!"

Chi-Chi released a snort of laughter and shook her head. "I think if I objected, that you guys would drag me along anyways."

"Hmn. Maybe, I don't think I like you _that_ much," Eighteen stated with a smirk, earning a punch in the arm from Launch.

"Be nice to newbie, ya hear?" Launch demanded teasingly. "I like her."

The simple, yet endearing statement warmed Chi-Chi's heart, causing the ebony haired girl to beam. She had never felt this accepted among others so quickly, and it made her heart flutter with joy. To her, it was surprising that people were so willing to bring others under their wing as they did to her.

Shrugging herself out of Eighteen and Bulma's hold, Chi-Chi raced ahead of them with excitement and turned back toward them with a broad smile. "C'mon guys, let's go!"

* * *

><p>"C'mon!" Goku whined, glancing at the three boys who were not inside his truck. "I really want to try and impress her!"<p>

"Calm down, Goku!" Krillin stated exasperatedly. "This is only the first week of school, and you have plenty of other weeks to impress her."

Tien raised his arms to the heavens, and sighed. "Thank-_you_, Krillin! Someone had to say it!" The taller of the two boys sent a glare toward Yamcha. "Besides, you were the one who told him where Chi-Chi would be."

The long-haired teen released a small _'ha'_ before shaking his head. "Technically, Bulma did an-"

"Okay, okay!" Goku said impatiently, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Can we go now?"

The boys continued to argue about the situation at hand, but Goku was no longer listening, and eventually, each teenager clambered into the back seat.

"Hey! Careful you guys," Krillin wailed. "I don't like being squished between two smelly dudes!" he complained as Yamcha and Tien adjusted on either side of him.

"It's not our fault you're so small!" Yamcha retorted.

Krillin was about to reply, but Goku pressed down on the accelerator, causing him to release a yelp.

"Goku!" Krillin yelled with fear laced in his words. "You can't be speeding!"

"Huh?" Goku said, looking in his rearview mirror at his friend. "Oh, sorry," he said with a nervous laugh. "I guess I am just excited."

"There was no way we could tell, Kakarot," Vegeta stated dryly with a roll of his eyes.

"Everyone should be comfortable before you go off like that," Yamcha grumbled with a deep frown as he fumbled to put his seatbelt on.

A large grin plastered onto the driver's face and he turned toward Vegeta. "Are you comfortable?"

"Hn."

"See! If Vegeta's comfortable, then you should be too, Yamcha," Goku argued with a loud laugh.

"Vegeta doesn't care!" Yamcha exclaimed, causing Goku to knit his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Vegeta does car-" Goku began, but was interrupted by Yamcha's scoff.

"I told you guys not to include him, because he's like this! So what do you do? You invite him." Yamcha muttered in distaste, glaring at the back of Vegeta's head.

Vegeta sneered. "Idiot," he barked, grabbing Yamcha's attention, although, he appeared quite offended. "Do you have your seatbelt on?"

Yamcha nodded his head. "I do now," he mumbled.

"Do you feel more comfortable than you did minutes prior to this moment?" Vegeta questioned.

"Tch. I guess?"

"Then you're now identified as comfortable. Enjoy the rest of your ride," Vegeta replied sarcastically.

Goku coughed, attempting to not release the laugh that threatened to escape him. "See, Yamcha? He does care."

The group boomed with laughter, and even Vegeta joined in with a few chuckles.

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi walked down the streets of West City in complete awe at all the things that were surrounding her.<p>

There were multiple skyscrapers that reached up to the clouds, and musicians playing instruments on the busy streets. West City appeared to be a city of the arts which pleased Chi-Chi greatly, due to her love for cooking. She enjoyed passing various pubs, coffee houses and restaurants.

"This...is amazing," Chi-Chi breathed out with an open mouth. They passed by West City University's campus, and Chi-Chi shook her head in shock at the beauty of the old Victorian sectors of the college.

As the four girls walked through the University's park, wind rattled the trees and leaves swirled around them causing Launch to wail in distress.

"Ugh!" Launch exclaimed, "I hate fall."

Bulma and Eighteen rolled their eyes in unison. "You don't like anytime of the year, except Summer. You don't even dress appropriately during seasons," Bulma said with a snort.

Launch scoffed and shook her head in denial. "I refuse _not_ to wear shorts and tanks, doesn't matter what time of year it is," she said defiantly. "I will not bow down to fall and winter's seasonal antics!"

Bulma and Chi-Chi laughed at Launch's pathetic comeback, while Eighteen shook her head disapprovingly. "And you wonder why you get sick often?" Eighteen asked.

Launch opened her mouth and raised a finger to argue, but her demeanor faltered and she shrugged. "Yeah, well, I've got nothin' to back that up," she grumbled.

"Hm, that's what I thought…" Eighteen said with a victorious smirk.

The aroma of multiple dishes spooled around the girls as they passed food vendors on the street, causing Chi-Chi's stomach to growl rambunctiously.

"Woah, look who's got a caged animal inside of them!" Bulma teased, causing Chi-Chi to blush. "Do you like pie?" Bulma questioned with a quirked brow.

Chi-Chi's eyes sparkled with delight and she beamed. "I love pie - all kinds of it! But, I would do anything to have coconut cream!" the ebony haired-girl exclaimed, licking her lips and rubbing her stomach.

"Well, you're in luck," the blue-haired girl said with a wink as she grabbed Chi-Chi's hand. "This way!"

Bulma tugged Chi-Chi along through a monstrous group of people with Launch and Eighteen following close behind.

"Slow down, Bulms!" Launch exclaimed, only for her complaint to be mixed in the murmurs of other people.

Five minutes later, Bulma stopped abruptly, causing the three girls to ram into her. Each of them muttered incoherent curses to the blue-haired beauty, but she just flashed them a dazzling smile.

"See? Looky here, my favorite mom and pop," she said, pointing to the small bakery. A large, wooden signed had:_ 'Sweet Treat's Good Eats!'_ carved into the wood, and Chi-Chi peered curiously over Bulma's shoulder and through the glass windows.

She drooled slightly at the sight of the multiple sweets in the professional glass cases. Chocolates, eclairs, cakes, muffins and everything anyone could ever want was all within that store.

"Move outta my way!" Launch and Chi-Chi hollered simultaneously as they both scrambled to the door with one thing in mind: sweets.

Bulma laughed at the two girls before turning to Eighteen with a smirk. "I bet I can eat a chocolate cake faster than you."

"Is that a bet?" Eighteen asked with a scoff.

"I believe it is," Bulma replied, her eyes twinkling with amusement before she rushed in after the two others.

* * *

><p>"Look! Over there!" Krillin pointed two streets away at a small flash of long, blue hair that fled into a shop.<p>

"That's probably Bulma!" Yamcha piped in.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" Goku exclaimed rushing down the streets with Krillin and Yamcha following closely behind.

"He's setting himself up for disappointment," Tien said quietly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and snorted. "Hn. Well, he is a failure," he tittered with a smirk. "I'll gladly watch from a far distance."

* * *

><p>"Here you go, dear," the old, white haired lady said from behind the counter, handing Chi-Chi a plate of coconut cream pie. It was a monstrous size - almost a half foot tall. "That will be seven dollars."<p>

Chi-Chi smiled brightly, and felt around her pocket for money, but a tall, unruly haired boy came up behind her.

"I'll be paying for that," he chimed in, handing the lady a ten.

Chi-Chi's jaw slacked slightly, and she raised a skeptical brow. "Why are you…?"

Goku grinned. "Because it's the nice thing to do."

In response, Chi-Chi just rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Thanks...I guess." With nothing left to say to the boy, she pivoted on her heel and walked over to the girls.

As she sat down, Bulma lifted her eyebrows in expectation. "So," she prodded, "what did he say? We saw him buy that for you," she added with a wink.

"Not much," Chi-Chi shrugged.

"Oh come on," Launch complained. "There's gotta be more to it!"

"There isn't," she deadpanned.

"I think you two should go out!" Bulma exclaimed with a giggle, earning a death glare from Chi-Chi.

Before the dark-eyed girl could reply, Goku walked over to their table.

"Hi Bulma," he chirped as he acknowledged Eighteen and Launch with a nod of his head. He turned toward Chi-Chi with a warm smile, two dimples piercing his defined cheeks. "Hey, Chi-Chi, I wa-"

"Kakarot, you should leave now before you are rejected," Vegeta snorted as he appeared behind Goku along with the other guys, "_again_."

Yamcha snuck out of the group, and slid into the booth next to Bulma, wrapping an arm around her with a cheeky grin.

Goku released an irritated sigh at Vegeta's comment, but made no further reply. "Would you like to go out on a date sometime?" the tall, unruly haired boy questioned, standing on his toes with a hopeful gaze.

Chi-Chi stared at the boy, guilt tightening in her chest as she slowly shook her head no. "I'm sorry, Carrot. I'm not interested in datin-" she yelped loudly when Bulma kicked her right shin.

Goku's hopeful smile faltered, and his shoulders slumped slightly in disappointment. "Oh," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Maybe next time, then."

Bulma kicked Chi-Chi once more and glared at the opposing girl, daring her to object to his desperate plea.

Chi-Chi feigned a small smile toward the charcoal-eyed boy. "Yeah, maybe next time."

His usual grin reappeared on his face, and he beamed at her comment. Before he could reply, however, Yamcha's watch beeped.

"Time for practice, you guys," the scar-faced teen said with a groan as he stood. "It was lovely talking to you ladies, but we really have to go, bye!" He said with a small laugh, shooing the boys out of the shop before anyone could object.

Launch blinked. "What just happened?"

Bulma laughed softly, taking a sip of her water. "I think the beginning of new relationships…"

Chi-Chi sighed in defeat and cradled her head in her hands, causing Eighteen to pat her on the back.

"There, there," she began comfortingly. "Goku is better than anyone else you'd meet!"

Chi-Chi laughed into her hands, and the other girls joined in with her. Her hands slid down her face, and one made its way to grasp her fork. Chi-Chi prodded her food that he bought for her thoughtfully, before quietly replying, "Yeah, maybe he isn't just like the rest."

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

**You know, if there's errors, I totally get that they are annoying to read, and I apologize. xD**

**My current beta: Me, myself and I. xD**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter! Things are going to heat up next chapter! ;)**

**See you, next week!**

**xoxo**


	3. The Party Savior

**Here's chapter three :D**

**Parrrtttyyy time!**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of DB/DBZ/GT it all belongs to the rightful owner!**

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

**Posted: 11-23-14**

"I cannot _believe_ you are making me go through with this!" Chi-Chi snapped, releasing a loud huff as she reclined in the passenger seat of the car.

Bulma's face possessed a wicked grin while her foot pressed down on the accelerator. "Hey! You'll thank me sooner or later - a girl needs to experience a party at least _once_ in her high school career!"

"This is still ridiculous!" Chi-Chi screeched. "It's the second weekend of the school year, and what are we doing? Going to a party," she moaned.

"Oh lighten up, will ya? Everyone's going to meet us there! Besides, maybe you'll meet a cute boy," the devious Brief stated with a small laugh.

Chi-Chi scoffed. "Whatever."

"Mhm."

"Hm."

"Yep."

"Alright! Are we almost there?" Chi-Chi asked impatiently, tapping her foot anxiously.

"Aw, my impatience is rubbing off on you!" Bulma gushed happily. "Yeah, at this next turn, annnnd," she held the word as she took a left down a dead end, stopping before a large home. "We're here," she smiled brightly.

"Here we go," Chi-Chi released a shaky breath while she opened the car, and set a foot down on the terra firma…

* * *

><p>The site was...horrendous.<p>

Loud music reverberated off the thick walls of the first floor as kids shouted and laughed with one another, dancing with raised beer bottles.

The two newcomers watched as a tall lanky boy ran out in his boxers, his face blush red from the alcohol he had been intaking. He yelled and whooped, swinging his hips to the beat of the music for about five minutes before a tall jock came over, and crashed an empty beer bottle on the teen's head, causing him to crumple to the floor unconscious.

Chi-Chi flinched at the scene before her in shock and horror. Was this what they considered, fun?!

It was definitely not something she would run into at boarding school on a usual basis!

"Isn't this great?" Bulma questioned loudly, causing Chi-Chi to roll her eyes.

"Fantastic," Chi-Chi stated dryly.

Bulma giggled at the response before eyeing Chi-Chi's attire. "You're looking good, I did well!"

Chi-Chi looked down at the short, mid-thigh black dress with a shudder. Her mother was most likely rolling in her grave! She gave an inward shrug; at least she snuck extra clothes with her in Bulma's car.

She turned to Bulma with a confused look that pleaded to go home. The blue-eyed girl threw her head back and laughed. "It'll be alright!" she yelled over the loud music. "Just get pumped up, and you'll fit in!"

Chi-Chi flickered her gaze back to the motionless boy. "What do you mean?! Are you leavin-" when she turned to face Bulma, she was already gone. "Great!" she grumbled bitterly. "Alone _and_ half naked, a girl's dream come true."

She released a scoff as she hugged herself in attempts to make herself appear less indecent. After standing alone for a few moments, Chi-Chi snuck over to the far corner of the room in search of refuge.

As soon as she leaned against the wall, she noticed that she unwittingly was next to Vegeta and she released an irritated groan.

Vegeta did not spare her a glance, but he sensed her distress radiating off of her, causing him to smirk in amusement.

"You tipsy yet, Ouji? Or are you still sane?"

He snorted. "What, this?" he indicated to the beer bottle in his hand. "I do not drink shit that impairs my mentality in public, stupid female."

Chi-Chi's mouth dropped open at his insult, and her brows furrowed in anger. "Why's your beer halfway empty then, hot shot?!"

The flame-haired boy pointed a thumb to the large potted plant beside him with a smirk. "You think my position is a coincidence?" he questioned, finally looking at her. "Do you hear that? The plant is thirsty," he stated sarcastically, pouring more of his beer in the pot.

"Well, since your conscious is so clear, did you happen to see where Bulma ran off to?"

"The obnoxious woman? Tch. She went chasing after that long-haired rat."

Chi-Chi blinked in confusion. "Do you not like Yamcha?"

"Hmph. I despise _everyone_, harpy."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and sighed. There was no point in arguing with his royalness, he was too stubborn. Her eyes scanned the crowd before landing on Eighteen, causing her to smile in relief.

"See you," she mumbled to Vegeta before rushing over to Eighteen. She hit the blond on the arm and grinned at her.

"Goody two-shoes is here?" Eighteen questioned as she feigned surprise by placing a hand over her heart.

"You really think Bulma wouldn't have forced me to go?"

"No," Eighteen smirked. "But, I figured you would have found a way to escape by now," she said, eyeing her outfit before releasing a snort of laughter. Amusement twinkled in her eyes and her brows raised. "That says Bulma all over it," her smirk grew wider as she took a small swig from her beer.

"You drink?" Chi-Chi asked with shock; maybe Eighteen was more laid-back than she thought.

She shrugged. "On occasion, not enough to get drunk," she said with a small chuckle.

Before the ebony haired girl could ask where Launch was, the jock that rendered boxer-boy unconscious earlier appeared behind her.

"Hey," he greeted with a sloppy smile, "aren'tcha the new eye-catcha?" he slurred, waving his hand in the air, causing someone to cut the music.

Due to the sudden shutdown, everyone turned their gazes on the jock with confusion, a few complaints being murmured within the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Maron!" Goku whined, shrugging of the blue-haired girl that was latched onto his arm. "I'm not interested in you, or Makara. So, leave me alone!" he glanced at Krillin, begging him to help with the current situation.<p>

The little teen shrugged with wide eyes; he was as clueless as the next.

Tien appeared out of nowhere, of course, he saved the night. "Maron, Makara wants you I think, she's upstairs."

"M'kay! See you later, Gokie," the blue-eyed girl blew a kiss before skipping out of the kitchen.

Goku slapped two hands on either sides of his face, and dragged them slowly. "Girls are confusing," he whined. "I don't get why they are so...clin-"

"You must be Son's new sex-toy? Er, I mean, love interest."

Goku's eyes narrowed at the comments and laughter that was being created. Who was talking to whom?

"I'll be right back…"

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi's cheeks burned red from the attention and embarrassment she was feeling. How dare this guy make these assumptions?!<p>

"Well, lemme tell you, Son ain't that great. I know I am better in _many_ things," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, causing Chi-Chi's face to scrunch in disgust. "Maybe we can figure som'in out."

She backed away, but the jock grabbed her forearm and gave her a coy grin. "Aw, don't play hard to get now, I just wanna have some fun," he said with a wink. A few fox whistles resounded from the crowd along with a few chuckles. "Let's dance!" the jock waved his hand, and the music returned.

The jock snaked his hands around Chi-Chi's waist, and pulled her closer to him, enabling her any hopes of freedom. She balled her hands and hit his chest repeatedly which only made his grip tighter.

He slowly shuffled them through the sliding glass door, and onto the porch in the crisp, cool night.

Chi-Chi struggled against him more and growled in frustration. Why did Eighteen not follow her?! Did she disappear before she witnessed what happened?

"Let me go!" she shouted, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Woah, calm down," he slurred, his hands squeezing her rear.

She shrieked in anger and slapped him across the face. Before she could lift a knee and hit him squarely in the area where it counted, a voice cut through the tense air.

"I think she asked for you to let her go, Jack."

"Screw off!" the jock replied as he hiked Chi-Chi up on the porch railing. "We're busy."

Chi-Chi peered over Jack's shoulder, and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Goku. What was he doing here? Her heart thudded against her rib cage like a racehorse as an overwhelming amount of relief washed over her. "Goku."

"Hm?" Jack questioned, his bloodshot eyes narrowing suspiciously as he whipped around to meet his challenger. Chi-Chi landed on her feet, but could not escape because of Jack's new grip on her forearm. "Tch. Go away, Son. She's not interested in you."

"Funny, because she doesn't seem too interested in you either!"

A smirk creeped onto Jack's face slowly, and he raised his brows in amusement. "Doesn't matter, what are you going to do about it, country boy?" he challenged with a snort.

Goku's lips tugged down in distaste at Jack's comment, his eyes flashing with anger. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to respect women?"

Jack threw his head back and guffawed. "And didn't your daddy show you how to fight, you wuss?" he said, holding clenched fists up to Goku, daring him to make a move.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened at the sight. "Oh no, no, no," she mumbled, scampering away from Jack, and slithering her way in front of Goku. "Jack, don't." she demanded, her gaze leveling with his.

"C'mon doll," he replied, causing her nose to scrunch at the endearment. "I'll protect you from him," he said, reaching out toward her, but Goku shoved her behind him before Jack could make contact.

"You should treat a lady with respect," Goku grounded out in irritation. "You aren't worth my time, let alone hers," he stated calmly, pivoting on his foot. He nodded toward the sliding glass door, "After you," he mumbled politely.

Chi-Chi did not need to hear the invocation twice, a satisfactory feeling washed over her at how Goku handled the situation. However, before the unruly-haired boy behind her could follow, Jack had grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face him.

Before she could register what was happening, she heard the distinct 'smack' of skin connecting with skin.

As she turned around to face the issue, Goku staggered into her before catching his balance. She yelped in surprise, and caught him. "Are yo' okay?" he asked almost incoherently.

Before she could reply, Jack released a howl of laughter. "Come on, Son!" he snapped, provoking the teen. "Daddy really didn't teach you to fight?!"

Goku blinked and pain exploded in his head as small stars started to appear. "You don' wanna find out," he slurred through gritted teeth.

Chi-Chi blinked. Why did Goku sound drunk?

"Oh really?" Jack provoked, slightly pushing the shorter boy away by his shoulders. "I think you're being a sissy," he declared, peering at Chi-Chi. "You really shouldn't hang around So-"

Just before the words could leave Jack's mouth, a fist flew to the center of his face, connecting with his nose emitting a loud 'CRACK!'. The jock fell to the ground, blood pouring from his nose and it began to dribble down his chin.

Jack's eyes fearfully darted around his dark surroundings and he released a whimper of pain as he stood from his knees.

Goku stepped up to him, and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, tugging the boy down eye level with him. His charcoal eyes met Jack's blue ones, and his lip was curled back. "If I ever see yo' touchin' a girl like that again, it will be worse than a broken nose."

With nothing left to say, he released Jack's shirt, causing the taller boy to stagger away. Goku turned toward Chi-Chi and she gasped slightly. The dim light traced half of his strong jaw-line, and a swollen, bloody lip was evident.

"Let's go," he mumbled. "I can take you home."

She glanced at Goku and bit her lip hesitantly. He did just save her…

"Okay," she said with a slight nod.

* * *

><p>"Here," she pointed to the two-story house on the left as Goku's truck slowly came to a stop. His eyes scanned her home with a small smile. It was a typical, two story home; it appeared very inviting from the outside because of its classic Victorian style.<p>

His finger switched on the light inside the car, and he turned toward her with a quirked brow. "Nobody's home...you hab a key?" he questioned with a slight cringe. Goku knew that is must have been unattractive to have a growing swollen lip.

She dangled her keys with a small smile. "Yep! Dad usually works really late...he has an odd schedule," she stated with a shrug. Her small hand gripped the handle of the door, and her lips parted as she contemplated on what to say. "Thank you," she softly whispered, raising her eyes to meet his.

Chi-Chi's eyebrows furrowed at the sight of his swollen lip, and her eyes swept across his cracked, bloody knuckles. "You know, I have a some things that can fix you up. I owe you anyways," she stated with a small nod.

"Oh, n-no it's fine, my moth-"

"Come on," Chi-Chi interrupted, already exiting the truck. "It won't take long, I promise."

* * *

><p>"I woulbn't be so trusting with boys righb now," Goku stated a matter-of factly as Chi-Chi finished wrapping his hand.<p>

She laughed slightly, shaking her head. "I think I have enough reason to trust the boy who saved me from a disaster."

She glanced up at his lip and stared at it thoughtfully. "Hm…aloe should cause the inflammation to go down," she murmured, before turning the her medicine cabinet and racking through its contents.

"You wanb bo be a nurse?" he asked with raised eyebrows as she shook her head.

"No," she chuckled. "I love cooking...so maybe a chef or something."

A small 'aha!' escaped her lips as she pulled out a small tube of aloe vera. She grinned cheekily. "It looks funny in this tube thing I put it in, but I couldn't take the plant with us!" she twisted the cap off and placed a small glop on her finger. "Come here," she murmured, tugging Goku's forearm as she stood on her tippy toes.

With careful attention, she gently rubbed the cool relief into his lower lip before realizing how close she was to him. She pulled away quickly, her face glowing red.

"Here," she mumbled, twisting the cap back onto the tube. "You can have it," she jumbled her words as she placed the small tube in his large hand.

Goku grinned at her and rubbed the back of his neck. "Gee, thanbs Chi-Chi!"

"No problem," she mumbled, her cheeks growing a darker shade of red. "I'll walk you out."

They walked down the carpeted stairs in silence before taking a left heading past the living room, to the cherry wooden door.

"Thanbs again, Chi-Chi," Goku said with a nod as he opened the door and stepped outside.

"No, thank you, Goku," she said gently, causing his face to light up.

"'Nigh'!" he exclaimed, waving to her as he walked back toward his truck.

"Goodnight, Goku!" she called back gently with a small smile.

He was definitely a charmer.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

**Ehhh? xD**

**Whattya think?! Let me know in a review! I am stoked for the next few chapters….:)**

**See you next week!**

**xoxo**


	4. Trippin' In and Outta Love

**Blegh.**

**Chapter four. xD**

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Y'all know what I'ma 'bout to say anyways.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

**Posted: 11-30-14**

"No."

"Aw, come on, Chi-Chi!" Bulma whined, clapping two hands in front of her with a pout. "_Please!_ I _really_ need another cheerleader."

Eighteen sat at her desk coughing into her hand, attempting to cover her laughter.

"There is no way in _hell_ I am doing anything like that, Bulma!"

Bulma's hands glued to her hips and she released a growl of frustration. "Listen here, missy" she began, her eyes narrowing, "you are going to do it, because you need to get involved with the school!"

A vein bulged onto Chi-Chi's left temple in irritation, and her teeth ground together. "_I_ need to get involved, but Eighteen doesn't?!" she accused, pointing to the blond beside her. "She's been here longer than me!"

Eighteen held her hands up innocently, and gave a small shrug as she mouthed: _"You're on your own,"_ with a smirk.

Chi-Chi's nostrils flared angrily, but a few moments later, she threw her hands into the air in defeat. "Why me?" she moaned.

"Because," Bulma chirped with a victorious gleam shining in her orbs. "You do not annoy me! Plus, I really do need you because at that party a month ago, one of my girls broke her leg, and I did have a replacement. But, she just bailed on me this morning, so I want you. And you can't argue with me!"

Knowing that there was no point in arguing, Chi-Chi slumped into her seat in defeat as Bulma cheered victoriously.

Eighteen chuckled, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Chi-Chi released a groan, hitting her head against her desk, wondering how she had the misfortune of coming across Bulma Brief.

* * *

><p>"You look adorable!" Bulma gushed with a smile, wrapping her arm around Chi-Chi's shoulder.<p>

Chi-Chi cringed at the sight of the white, long-sleeve shirt with _'Orange Star High'_ printed in bold, orange across the front. She tried to pull down the short white skirt, but unfortunately, her attempts were fruitless.

Bulma teasingly rattled her orange pom-pom's in Chi-Chi's face with a grin. "You'll be alright!" her eyes scanned Chi-Chi's flattering attire, and her grin grew wider. "Goku'll appreciate it," she added with a snicker, pulling on Chi-Chi's ponytail jokingly.

A light pink dusted Chi-Chi's cheeks, and Bulma gasped, her eyes widening. "You like him!" she accused.

"N-no!" Chi-Chi stuttered, her face growing a dark scarlet. She brought her pom-poms up to her face to cover her embarrassment. "I barely know him!"

Bulma rolled her eyes with a snort. "Alright," she prodded with a smirk, "you think he's cute."

She did not reply.

"Aw, Chi!" Bulma squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly. "I won't tell, I promise," she said with a wink. "C'mon! We've got work to do!"

* * *

><p>A tall, unruly haired boy jogged over to Krillin with a grin, holding out his gloved hand.<p>

Krillin threw the plastic water bottle to Goku with a grin. "How's practice?"

Goku caught the bottle and held up one finger as he removed his helmet. "We're finished," he panted out, before opening his mouth and squirting the bottle's contents down his dry esophagus. He swallowed the water and turned to Krillin with a grin. "Yamcha fall asleep again?"

"Huh?" Krillin's expression was confused before he looked to his left. "Oh for Kami's sake," he muttered, elbowing Yamcha in the ribs. "Hey, wake up! We're leaving soon."

Yamcha jolted awake with a snort, wiping the drool off of his chin. "Disgusting," he mumbled, his eyes meeting Goku's. "What?" he said with a shrug. "Baseball's my thing, not football!"

Krillin rolled his eyes. "Right, and you definitely don't come here to check out the cheerleaders."

Tien pulled up next to Goku, breathing heavily, holding his hand out to Krillin. The bald-boy released a heavy sigh and threw Tien his water bottle.

"Hey!" Yamcha said with a pout. "At least I'm not the waterboy!"

"Shut the fuck up, I do not want to hear this pointless banter," a flame-haired boy barked, walking over to Krillin and snatching his bottle from the box in his lap.

Tien chuckled and shook his head. "You two have the dumbest arguments anyway. Besides, you have a girlfriend Yamcha, you should treat her better."

"Yeah, really," Krillin muttered, taking a drink from his own water.

"Hey! I love Bulma!" he yelled defensively, gaining a snort from Vegeta. "Besides, I come here to watch her as well," he said, pointing across the field. "I mean look at he-" he paused mid-sentence as his eyes caught onto an ebony haired girl with voluptuous curves. "Oh, damn."

"What are you looking at?" Goku curiously asked as Krillin's eyes widened in shock. He turned to follow the site they were staring at and he shrugged. "I still don't know what you-"

"Kakarot, you idiot!" Vegeta snapped, grabbing Goku's shoulder roughly and pointing across the field. "Look to the left, it's your harpy."

"Wha-" Goku began, following his directions, his eyes landing on Chi-Chi and his eyes bucked. "Oh," he squeaked out an octave higher than usual as his pants seemingly grew tighter…

* * *

><p>"Alright, girls!" Bulma chirped, clapping her hands together. "Well done! I think we did alright with the newbie, wouldn't you say?"<p>

The girls laughed, and a red-head piped up. "I think Chi-Chi did extremely well for her first time," she praised, gaining agreements from the other girls.

Chi-Chi heaved slightly,resting her hands behind her head to breathe better. "Damn," she mumbled with a smile. "I didn't think cheering was that vigorous."

Bulma threw her head back and laughed. "It's not, you're just not in shape," she stated with a thumbs-up.

The charcoal eyed girl rolled her eyes, and laughed along with the others. "Thanks for being so encouraging you guys."

"Oh, you're welc-" the red-head began once more, only to be interrupted by a girl with green hair.

"Hey, look!" she interjected, pointing across the field. "Is that Goku and his friends? I think they're looking over here at us!"

Chi-Chi groaned, causing Bulma to smirk at her embarrassment. "I think Son has a thing for Chi-Chi," Bulma declared before continuing, "at least, so I've heard."

The team gasped and looked over at Chi-Chi, all of them erupting in murmurs. "Why doesn't she date him?" "He's the quarterback, and he's interested in a newbie!"

"I know, shocking that they're not hooked up, right?" Bulma asked with a giggle as the girls all nodded in agreement.

"I'm not interested in him," Chi-Chi said with a scoff, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Riiiigghhht," Bulma said with a wink, earning a slap from Chi-Chi.

Before the girl could object, a football whizzed over their heads, and landed beside the group about five feet away.

One of the girls gasped, her fingers pointing down the field. "Look! He's coming!"

* * *

><p>"Twenty dollars that the idiot is going to screw this up," Vegeta betted with a smirk, as each boy's eyes followed Goku's form up the field.<p>

"I'll take you up on that!" Yamcha stated, eyes shining with amusement. "Goku won't screw it up this time."

"I'm with Vegeta on this one," Tien said with a chuckle. "Goku always, finds a way to screw something up when he's nervous."

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Goku cruised up the field with a hopeful gleam in his eye. "I've gotta do this right," he mumbled to himself as he neared the cheerleaders.

Luckily for the love-sick boy, everything was going according to plan. However, when his eyes landed on Chi-Chi once more, he grinned at her and waved, not paying attention to the ground below him.

Unwittingly, he stumbled slightly on his on his untied shoelace, and the poor soul waved his hands in the air, attempting to grab onto something. But with no such luck, the boy tumbled to the ground and his dignity had parted his company due to the concealed giggles of the girls.

Bulma slapped a hand to her forehead and shook her head with a frown. "Oh, typical Son-Kun," she muttered under her breath.

Chi-Chi released a snort before quickly moving a hand to her lips to conceal her smile. Her eyes sparkled with amusement, and her body shook slightly from the laughter that wished to be released.

Across the field, four boys, along with the rest of the football team, could be heard howling with laughter as one of them yelled:_ "He's gonna need therapy for that fuck up!"_

Goku rolled onto his back, his face a deep crimson. But, despite his embarrassment, he wore a large grin and joined in with everyone's laughter.

Bulma shook her head at his foolishness before turning to the girls. "Alright, ladies, looks like the team is going inside," she said, pointing across the field at the boys who were heading to the locker room with laughter. "So, that's our cue, but," she said as Chi-Chi began to follow them. "You are staying here. See you, love you, bye!" she said with a wink as the girls jogged to catch up with the team.

"Wha- Bulma!" she yelled in frustration, as everyone retreated inside, leaving the two alone. She released an irritated sigh before glancing down at Goku's chuckling figure once more. A small smile appeared on her face, and she walked over to him.

A goofy grin was still plastered onto his face as his laughter died down. He reached to the right of him, grabbing the football he had originally come to get. Slowly, the boy stood from the field, black pebbles of turf sticking to his clothes and sweaty skin.

His tall, muscular body towered over her frame and she looked up at him with a small smile. "You aren't going to trip again, are you?" she teased with a laugh.

With his free hand he rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks heating up with embarrassment once more. "I'll try not to," he said, as he began to walk down the field.

Not wanting to be left alone, Chi-Chi followed his footsteps.

"When did you start cheerleading?"

"I was voluntarily signed up by Bulma this morning," she stated dryly.

Goku laughed slightly and shook his head. "Bulma sure is something…"

"Most definitely," Chi-Chi nodded in agreement, giving him a side-glance. She frowned at the visible scab that was on his lower lip. "You still have swelling?"

"Huh? Oh! No," he mumbled, attempting to look down at his lip cross-eyed. "Just a scab. Speaking of which, I got you something to repay you!"

"Hm?" she questioned with a quirked brow.

"Yeah, c'mon!" he said excitedly, grabbing her hand and tugging on it. "I'll race you to the end of the field," he said with a grin. "It's in my bag."

She pursed her lips, suppressing a smile as she looked to the end of the field. She pulled her hand away from his grasp, a smile taking over her face. "M'kay!" she exclaimed before exploding toward the end of the field.

"Hey!" he whined as he chased after her. "Unfair!" he said with a laugh.

The wind whispered through Chi-Chi's hair as her skin prespired. Each footstep cheered her on to sprint faster as she neared the endzone. However, she caught Goku in the corner of her eye, and he began to pass her. She released a shriek and pushed herself harder, matching up his large stride and passing through the end zone before him.

She threw her arms up and whooped victoriously, smiling brightly at him.

He blinked at her, a dumbfounded look appeared on his face before he grinned. "You're pretty fast," he said with admiration, walking over to his duffel bag. He bent down and unzipped it as Chi-Chi curiously walked over to him.

"You didn't have to get me anything, you know," she said softly.

"I know," he said, pulling out a large, wrapped, rectangular box. "But, I thought I owed it to ya," he said, standing as he handed the box to her.

"You even wrapped it," she shook her head with a small laugh. Her slender fingers tore through the silver paper, and she gasped at the contents. "It's the newest, top of the line skillet," she breathed out.  
>Goku rubbed the back of his neck with a grin. "Yeah," he chirped. "You said you liked cooking, so I figured that you would want somethin' like that."<p>

A few moments of silence fell between them, and Goku looked at the stars the began to appear in the sky. "Chi-Chi, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a dat-"

"Take it back."

His eyes darted to meet hers, and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Huh?"

"Take it back, I don't want it."

"But, I thou-"

"If this is some cheap way into getting me to go on a date with you," she began, shoving the box back to his chest. "Then you are wrong."

The hand behind his head flew to catch the box, and he frowned. "I didn't mean it like tha-"

"I don't care!" she interrupted once more, her frustration evident on her face. "I am not interested, and I want you to leave me alone," she said as she brushed past him.

Before she could go any farther, he grabbed her forearm and she twisted around. "I like you, Chi-Chi. I'm not going to leave you alone until you give me a chance," he stated firmly.

She pulled her arm from his grasp with a sneer. "Then I guess you're as bad as Jack," she hissed, pivoting on her heel, and storming off the field.

Goku looked down at the box in his hands sadly, releasing a loud sigh.

Why did she continuously reject him? He had been trying to please her the last month, and to no avail, she would always say no! His fingers gripped the box tightly, and his eyes narrowed in determination.

"If she wants to play this game," he muttered bitterly, "she's about to get played."

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

**Uh-oh spaghettio! xD**

**Don't worry - this won't be dragged out for long, buuut, the story's about to get really funny. x'D**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, and had a good Turkey Day! See you next week!**

**R&R.**

**xoxo**


	5. Let's Play A Game

**You guys are going to hate me for this chapter. xD**

**Disclaimer: YOU KNOW WHAT I'MA SAY. KNOW WHAT I'MA SAYIN'?**

**Enjoy~**

**xD**

**(Excuse the errors, but I quickly went through the material, not really caring because it's late. xD)**

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

That Friday, Chi-Chi and Eighteen ate their lunch in silence, due to Bulma's disappearance at a science seminar, and Launch being sick.

"I told you she gets sick because of her damned outfits," Eighteen said with a chuckle, breaking the comfortable silence.

Chi-Chi released a sigh and placed her sandwich on her lap, leaning her head against the tree.

The blond's brow rose skeptically, and she gently elbowed Chi-Chi's side. "What's on your mind?"

"Last night, after cheer ended," Chi-Chi began, causing Eighteen to choke on her sandwich from laughter.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "It's still hilarious. Continue," she said with another chuckle.

"Anyways," Chi-Chi stated with a huff. "I ended up alone on the field with Goku, he gave me this skillet, and asked me out on a date. I…" she shook her head and sighed. "I rejected him very rudely, and then just left him there on the field."

"Ouch," Eighteen cringed slightly as she chewed on her apple thoughtfully. "Now you are guilty about it, hm?"

"Yeah, I am," she admitted.

Eighteen rolled her eyes and hit her shoulder. "Then what are you doing sitting with me? Go find him and see what you can do about it."

Chi-Chi's eyes bucked in astonishment. "I am not interested in boy-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're not interested in boys, I get it," Eighteen said with a snort. "But Goku isn't a boy, he's a well-bred gentleman. Get up, and go climb out of the shit-hole you dug."

Chi-Chi scrambled off the ground, gaping at Eighteen in shock.

"Go on!" she hollered, chucking her half-eaten apple at the girl. "I'll be here till the end of lunch."

The ebony-haired girl nodded numbly, not knowing what to say. She pivoted on her foot, and left the blue-eyed girl alone.

She sighed and leaned her head against the tree. "Hn. This'll be interesting, I saw a hint of Goku's old smart-ass spunk this morning," she mumbled to herself, a small smirk appearing on her face. "She's got him good."

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi spotted Goku down the main hallway and she smiled to herself, readjusting her blue scarf. Her fingers quickly raked through her disheveled, wind-blown hair, and she pulled it out from under the scarf.<p>

She observed him as he laughed with his friends, admiring the small dimples in the sides of his cheeks. Her stomach flipped slightly, and she shook her head.

'What am I thinking?!' she screamed at herself, walking to him faster. 'I'm just doing this, because I feel bad.' she reaffirmed to herself, as she stopped in front of the group of jocks.

"Hey," she greeted confidently, her eyes raising to Goku's. "Can I talk to you?"

"Uh-oh, Goku, seems like you're in trouble," Yamcha teased with a laugh.

"Oooh, get some, Son!" A jock that she did not know exclaimed, causing her eye to twitch in irritation. That same jock grabbed Goku's orange sweatshirt, and pushed him toward Chi-Chi with a smirk.

Goku rolled his eyes at the group's persistence, and he grabbed Chi-Chi's forearm, walking away as they cheered him on.

They walked down the hall taking a left, and down an empty hallway in silence. The boy's usual, goofy grin disappeared from his face, and he raised his right brow in curiousity. "What do you want?"

"I, uh," she twiddled her thumbs, looking down toward the ground with a sigh. "I was rude the other night, a-and I wanted to make it up to you," she stuttered, looking back up at him. Why was she nervous?! "You wouldn't happen to still want to go on that date, would you?"

His jaw slacked and he blinked in surprise. He was silent for a few moments, pondering on a response before settling on a reply. "I'll...think about it."

"Think about it?" she echoed, looking up at him with shock.

He nodded. "I'm not sure if I'm interested in going on a date if the other person doesn't really want to," he said with a shrug.

Chi-Chi's heart plummeted to her stomach at the hint of the careless tone in his voice. Why was she upset? It was not as if she liked him anyway! Instead, she grimaced slightly and gave him a nod. "Well, alright then. I'll see you later," she stated quietly, turning around, and leaving the way she came.

Slowly, a small smirk creeped onto Goku's face at her retreating form. A victorious shiver rolled down his spine as he placed his hands behind his head.

She appeared upset; and that reassured him that she was interested.

* * *

><p>"He said, <em>I'll think about it,<em>" Chi-Chi mocked in a deep voice, plopping onto the grass beside Eighteen.

"Think about it?"

"Yes!" Chi-Chi affirmed with a huff. "He wasn't, _interested_ in dating someone who doesn't want to go on a date," she said, emphasizing the word by making air quotations with her fingers.

"Hot damn, he really did it," Eighteen mumbled to herself with a smirk, much to Chi-Chi's dismay.

"Goku did _what_, exactly?" she snapped.

"Son is playing a game with you, I didn't think I would see the day where he would act like this again."

"Huh? Wait, what? A game?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, waving her arms in front of her in disbelief.

"Yes, a game."

"What kind of game?"

Eighteen shrugged. "I dunno, but he's real good at them. You just have to outsmart him."

"Outsmart him?" Chi-Chi said with a snort. "That doesn't seem like a difficult task."

Eighteen chuckled slightly and shook her head. "Goku may seem oblivious half of the time, but he can be real aggressive in any type of competition, _especially_ a game he has made."

Chi-Chi cupped the bottom of her chin with her right hand, and nodded thoughtfully at Eighteen's words.

If Goku wanted to play a game, she was ready to play, and she was prepared to win it.

"Alright," Chi-Chi said, looking up at the blond with a smirk. "I'll play."

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

**What did you guys think? ;)**

**I know it's short, but trust me; the next chapter was like thirteen pages! And...it's really good, lots of pranks and stuff. xD**

**I don't think Goku wanted her approval anyways...hehe. Until next time!**

**xoxo**


	6. Score Keeper

**Hehe.**

**And so the battle ensues. xD**

**I apologize for all the time skips...it just makes things move along faster? :'D**

**I promise you...this chapter will have you laughing hysterically! (At least, let's hope.)**

**Anywhoodles! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Yep. Still broke.**

**OKAY LISTEN UP IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO READ ANYTHING I SAY, YOU MAY AS WELL DO IT NOW BECAUSE THIS IS IMPORTANTE!**

**I do realize that some people are waiting for B/V moments in this fic - which is completely fine! However, I must tell you that this story is not about them, so the focus will not be on them until later chapters.**

**BUT I PROMISE, CHAPTER NINE WILL INVOLVE MORE OF THEIR RELATIONSHIP.**

**This story is not meant to be long, but...we'll see where it goes. I have a B/V oneshot if any of you B/V fans are interested; I am also toying with some B/V stories I wish to work on after this story, and Slave and the First Commander are complete.**

**Anywhoodles, if any of you have questions, please leave in a review or PM! Thanks!**

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Multiple teenagers crowded through the carpeted hallways, with one destination in mind: the cafeteria. However, for Chi-Chi, her only thought was to get Son back for the hell he had given her the last three weeks.

"Oh, you," Chi-Chi stated with a giggle, playfully smacking the blonde boy's chest in front of her. "Why is it not until now that I didn't know about you, Andy?"

The basketball star shrugged, a sly grin appeared on his lips. "I'm not sure, but maybe you can get to know me better on a date?" he questioned with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

Chi-Chi nodded with enthusiasm, but before she could utter word, Goku had perfectly timed his entrance, along with his possy.

He brushed by Andrew, bumping his shoulder on his way past. "Oh, sorry!" he exclaimed with a grin, turning around and slowly walking backward. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. And, I hate to break it to ya' but she made plans with Danny the other night as well," he said with a wink. "The girl gets arooooound!" he exclaimed giving him a small pelvic thrust as an example.

He and the other four boys erupted into laughter as they walked away from the couple.

Chi-Chi shook with anger, her face flushing a deep scarlet. "I swear, I didn't make any pla-"

Andrew shook his head in disgust. "Gah! Save it," he mumbled, waving his hands in dismissal. "I don't want to bop you, if you've been around," he snorted, doing a small pelvic thrust himself before ditching her.

Bulma poked her head around the corner, her face red from her contained laughter. "H-hey, Chi," she stammered, a small giggle escaping her lips.

Eighteen's head appeared above Bulma's, her blond hair dangling on the side of the genius's face. She howled with laughter, tears brimming her eyes. "That was perfect!"

Chi-Chi glared venomously at the two girls with a sneer. "Ugh!"

Launch walked around the corner with her right hand pressed to her mouth, and her left hand holding a piece of paper. There was a line drawn straight down the center, and it was labeled: _"Scoreboard, Son vs. Mau."_

In dark ink, the score was displayed as:

**Son: 7.**

**Mau: 5.**

"Oh for fuck's sake, you've been keeping score?!" Chi-Chi snarled, her fingers tearing at her hair's roots.

The blond and blue-haired girl rounded the corner, as all three girls began wheezing in a fit of laughter.

"He got you…ha, good this time, Chi!" Eighteen wheezed through chuckles as she doubled over.

Chi-Chi crossed her arms over her chest, and her body radiated her embarrassment. "Yeah...he did," she mumbled as the girls quieted down. "But, I'm going to show him!" she huffed as she stomped her way down the hall.

"I cannot believe they've been at it for almost a month," she mumbled.

Bulma shook her head with a smile as the trio followed her lead slowly. "They care for each other if they continuously destroy each other's love and social life."

Launch snorted. "I'd say they just like each other!"

"It'll be more than that soon!" Bulma exclaimed with excitement.

"We'll see," Eighteen mumbled with a nod. "We'll see…."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Chi-Chi slumped down into a chair at the mall's food court with a groan. "Are we finished yet?" she whined as Bulma dropped a dozen bags on the ground beside her.<p>

"Almost! I just need to eat, and revisit one store."

Eighteen and Launch sighed in unison. "Bulma, you're such a girl…" Eighteen muttered, pulling out a chair and plopping onto it.

Bulma stuck her tongue out at the two girls. "You two are just tomboys! Am I right, or what, Launch?"

Launch grinned and chuckled nervously. "I fit in that category too, Bulms!"

"Ugh, whatever," she huffed, rolling her blue eyes. "I'm the feminine touch you guys need!" she chirped with a wink.

Chi-Chi groaned before rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Yes, Bulma, you are indeed," she joked as she removed her hands from her eyes. Her dark orbs scanned the large food court before landing on two figures near a small burger-joint vendor.

Her eyes bucked and her mouth fell open slightly. "Is that...oh hell no!" she screeched, gaining the attention of the other three girls. "It's Son," she spat, pointing across cafeteria, "with a girl!"

The three girls followed Chi-Chi's line of vision, and each of them stared at the back of a blond girl's head, Goku's arm wrapped loosely around her waist.

Bulma broke the silence with a small giggle. "You know, if I didn't know any better," she began with a smile, "I think you're jealous!"

"I am not!" Chi-Chi argued. "He's doing this to get back at me from all those weeks ago," she huffed as she stood from the table. "But, I am determined to get even!"

With that stated, Chi-Chi stormed off toward the pair in fury, causing the trio left behind to laugh.

"Oh, this will be good," Bulma murmured, taking a seat in Chi-Chi's empty chair, leaning forward on the table in anticipation...

* * *

><p>"You're so sweet!" the blonde gushed and she squeezed Goku's upper arm. "Thank-you for buying me a milkshake! Are you sure your friends don't mind?" she asked, indicating to the group of boys with a small nod as she took a sip from her straw.<p>

"Nah, they don't mind! Not when a girl as cute as you comes around! Thanks for letting me treat you, Katrina," he flirted, earning a delighted giggle from the girl.

"You jerk!" Chi-Chi shrieked, hands on her hips as she glared at Goku.

"Uh-oh," he mumbled, but he blinked cluelessly at Chi-Chi, deciding to play along.

"What?" the tall blond questioned cluelessly, turning toward Goku. "Who is she?"

"You've been cheating on me?!"

"WHAT?!" Goku and Katrina exclaimed simultaneously.

"I cannot believe you!" Chi-Chi choked out a fake sob. "You're horrible!"

"Do you know this girl?!" Katrina questioned Goku furiously.

"I do," he snapped, "but I am single! I haven't ever been on a date with her."

"Well, if that's the case," the blond began, her eyes narrowing, "shoo! You need to leave me and my boo!"

Chi-Chi's eyes lit up in anger, her body quivering with jealousy. "Tch. Fine! I cannot believe you are throwing two years down the drain!" she exclaimed, feigning another fake sob as she ripped the milkshake away from the blond.

"A milkshake, huh?" Chi-Chi continued, holding back a smirk that threatened to appear, instead, she scoffed. "Just like our first date?"

By this point, over half of the food-court had their eyes on the supposed love triangle.

The ebony haired girl ripped the cup's lid off, and stared into its chocolatey contents. "It's even chocolate like the one you bought me!" her eyes flickered up to the tall girl's eyes, noticing her very fake bust. "At least my milkshakes are real!" she stated with a snivel, creating snorts of laughter from Bulma, Eighteen and Launch.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Katrina shrieked, preparing to hit Chi-Chi, however, Mau continued her onslaught.

"Whatever," she said with a sniff and shrug. "I'll show you how sweet you are!" she yelled, walking up to Goku and dumping the chocolate milkshake all over his head. She stood back with a victorious smirk as the crowd whooped and cheered.

Chi-Chi wiped her sticky hand on her jeans before turning to Katrina with a smile. "He wasn't ever my boyfriend, we just hold a grudge! Have a nice day, Son!" she chirped happily.

Her chest swelled happily at the crowd's cheers as she walked back to her friends, and she even laughed at some of the snarky comments Vegeta had made across the room.

With a laugh, she mumbled to herself: "I'm catching up, Son."

* * *

><p>'Yesterday was great!' Chi-Chi thought with a giggle as she leaned forward on her desk. 'I am almost even with him!'<p>

Chi-Chi drew on a piece of paper, daydreaming happily. Since when did she become so...feisty? The girl merely shrugged, not caring. 'It doesn't matter anyway!' she argued with herself. 'I am catching up in our game,' she thought in excitement.

"Mau!" snapped, causing Chi-Chi to jolt in shock, and glance up at the class that was gaping at her. "Your lab partner is Launch. Son...your lab partner is…" he mumbled, looking at his clipboard. "Maron."

"Yay!" the blue-haired girl stated happily as she jumped from her seat, causing her breasts to jiggle in her tight crop top.

rolled his eyes before continuing, "Labs are open."

Chi-Chi groaned in annoyance, and Launch shot her a smirk. "She looks like Bulma," Chi-Chi observed quietly.

"She's nothin' like her," Launch said with a snort as she stood. "Maron's dumber than _two_ sacks of rocks."

Chi-Chi giggled into the palm of her hand as they headed to the back of the room, to the far corner table. The duo sat onto two stools, and stared at the rocks in the container with a sigh.

"Remind me why we're in here again?" Launch moaned.

"Because all of us in here somehow failed the first semester of science our freshmen year," Chi-Chi replied with a shrug, glancing down at the sheet of paper. She scanned the instructions and sighed. "Alright, so we have t-"

Chi-Chi was interrupted by a loud, irritating squeal. "Over here, Gokie!" Maron said with a giggle as she plopped down on the other side of the slate table.

"Anyways, as I was saying," Chi-Chi continued, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "We just have to use the sheet to figure out what type of minera-"

"Hey!" The blue-eyed girl greeted with a smile and she smacked on a piece of gum. "Aren't you that new girl?"

"I am," Chi-Chi gritted out, shooting Goku a glare as he sat with the three girls. The dark haired girl began to write on her paper.

"Well, I don't see what all the hype is about," Maron said with a shrug. "You're not that pretty! But, you have a decent upper body, so maybe it makes up for it!" 

The led in Chi-Chi's pencil snapped from the pressure she was applying onto it, and her eyes zipped up to Maron's. Before she could voice her vicious opinion, Launch kicked her shin and shook her head. "Oh, well, that's okay," Chi-Chi stated instead with a small, strained smile.

With an awkward quietness, the two groups began their labs in silence, tension rippling through the air. After about twenty minutes, Chi-Chi sighed and threw her new pencil down, and smiled at her completed work.

"Gimme that," Launch muttered, pulling Chi-Chi's paper over to copy her answers.

Chi-Chi lifted her arms above her head, and groaned before leaning over, and slowly placing the minerals back in their rightful cups. Little did Chi-Chi know, her black v-neck dipped low, giving a wonderful view of her cleavage.

When Launch placed her pencil down and looked up, she caught Goku red-handed peeking at Chi-Chi's breasts.

Launch choked back a laugh with a fake cough, and Chi-Chi looked over at her with a questioning brow.

Launch's eyes flickered between Chi-Chi's shirt, and Goku's heated trance.

The dark-haired girl frowned as she looked down at her shirt, before a light blush dusted her cheeks.

Goku had been getting a view of her lacy, purple bra the last - what - five minutes?!

She opened her mouth to snap at him, but a cruel thought came to mind.

_'I may as well have some fun...this can get us even!'_ Chi-Chi whooped inwardly, a smirk slipping onto her lips.

Because Maron was oblivious to the current situation, she had begun a cheery conversation with Goku, and he replied with a few simple nods and "mhms".

"I'm so glad we are finished!" Maron exclaimed, clapping her hands. "And five minutes left, too!"

"I know," Chi-Chi chirped, her smirk growing wider as she crossed her arms under her bust, pushing her "girls" up. "Science is boring!"

Goku gulped, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Isn't it though?" the blue-haired girl agreed. "I think we should like, not have invented science, because it's like, not important!"

Chi-Chi frowned at the girl's stupid statement, but, before a sarcastic comment slipped through her lips, she was saved by the bell.

"Ooooh!" Maron said with delight. "Lunch! Bye, Gokie!" she stated, leaning over to peck him on the cheek as she stood from her seat, and scrambled over to the exit.

"I think I'll meet you later, I need to fill Bulma in on some things," Launch said with a wink before she too, filed out of the room with the other students.

Chi-Chi slung her bag over her shoulder with a small smirk, leaning over the table completely. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to stare at girls?" she said with a laugh before pulling away, and winking at him flirtatiously.

With nothing left to say, Chi-Chi left a embarrassed and very bothered Goku alone.

He blinked.

When the hell did she turn his game, into hers?

"Darn," he muttered. "We're even…" he glanced down at his jeans and wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs. "I'll fix that…"

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

**If you enjoyed this story, please check out my profile and go check out my other one's. Also, if you have any ideas for stories you would like me to write, go on ahead and tell me! I always take everyone's opinions into consideration.**

**Heh. xD**

**So, I've actually had the shirt thing happen to me before, with the exception of the flirting of course. Plus, I didn't like the guy next to me, but I must say, it was uber embarrassing!**

**Carpeted hallways? Well, my highschool resembles that of church hallways almost. xD**

**So, I lied just a teency bit! The NEXT chapter will be 13 pages, and I promise you it is quite hilarious. Er, well maybe not? Most of my humour never seems to satisfy anyone elses, but I try. xD**

**I never was the funny one, always the sarcastic/serious one. But, I try.**

**ANYWAYS! :D Hope you guys had a rawkin' weekend, and I will see you next week. xx**

**Tata~**

**R&R!**


	7. Sock On The Knob!

**Hey, readers!**

**Here's chapter seven, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own anything 'cept my creative thoughts...and imagination. ;)**

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

The following Thursday night marked one month since Goku had turned Chi-Chi down, and the tension of their game had risen to its peak.

Both teenagers acted as a viper, waiting anxiously for the right moment before attacking the opposer. Unfortunately for the two teens, the score was still tied.

Chi-Chi huffed, leaning her head against the brick hallway of the West Gym. "Why the heck is it taking Bulma so long to talk to the coach?!" she grumbled, glancing at the clock on a far wall that read: 9:00.

She crossed her arms under her bosom, and she propped a leg against the wall to support her. With closed eyes, she reflected on the events of the past few weeks.

It had all started a few days after she was rejected; she was talking to another boy in the hallway that she had an interest in. However, before she could ensue her pursuit, Goku had come up and happened to tell the boy that her armpits were like a caveman's, and it was a wonder why she wore long-sleeve shirts all the time.

Of course, the boy who was interested in her made an excuse that he was too busy that night for a date...and...too busy for the rest of the week.

Chi-Chi frowned at the thought, but the corner of her lips quickly turned upward at the memory of her rumour about him.

After he had so cruelly ruined her reputation - and self-esteem - she had started a rumour that Goku had a unibrow, and once a month he would go to a salon with his mother to get the gap between his brows waxed.

Chi-Chi laughed quietly to herself and shook her head at her silliness. "That was a good one," she whispered, "people still talk about it…"

From then on, it had all been gravy.

She reopened her eyes, hoping to find Bulma coming up the stairs that led to the large glass door and windows facing the field, but with no such luck, she sighed.

The sun had faded not too long ago, and moonlight began to shine through the windows. Chi-Chi frowned; winter was coming soon.

After being in silence for a few moments, she heard footsteps coming from the locker room hallway, and a puzzled look appeared on her face. She cocked her head to the side, and peered down the hallway.

With no one in sight, Chi-Chi shrugged and continue to look out the window, watching as the stars began to flicker in the inky sky.

A few seconds later, the sound of the water fountains ten feet in front of Chi-Chi sounded off, and she closed her eyes in irritation. "It's about time you're through talking with coach, I am literally going to starve to death!" she moaned, and the sound of trickling water stopped.

When Chi-Chi received no reply, she pursed her lips in annoyance, and reopened her eyes. "Bulma, seriously," she began, turning her head to face the multiple fountains, "you should at least answ-" Chi-Chi stopped mid-sentence, and gawked at the being before her.

A tall, dark, very handsome, and very shirtless boy turned his head toward her with a smirk, his eyebrows raised. "You were saying?" the familiar male's voice rang out as he brought his cold, sweating water bottle to his lips.

Chi-Chi oogled at the side display she was receiving. She never would have guessed that Goku would have had such defined muscles. Her eyes hungrily scanned his pecs, before they traveled slowly down his back muscles, landing on the curve of his bum.

_'A very nice ass,'_ she thought with appreciation.

Chi-Chi attempted to tear her eyes away from his strong frame, but she could not bring herself to. In the corner of her eye, she spotted Goku's all knowing grin, and she knew she was caught.

A light pink dusted over her nose and she casted her graze toward the ground. "I uh," she began awkwardly, rubbing her arms nervously. "Have you, um, seen Bulma by any chance?" she hoarsely whispered, scuffing the ground with the tip of her white tennis shoe.

A chuckle reverberated from his chest, and bubbled from his mouth as he turned to face toward her. "No, I haven't," he stated with a simple shrug, his grin morphing into a confident smirk.

The pink hue that dusted Chi-Chi's nose slowly traveled to her cheeks as he began to slowly walk toward her like a predator on a hunt. His baggy, grey sweats hung loosely from his hips, showing his defined 'v' line…

Her breathing hitched, and her eyes clouded over with a small hint of lust, and her blush grew deeper from embarrassment as her body tingled with glee.

Goku stopped abruptly before her, and her heart pounded furiously against her ribcage.

'His eyes...are so intense,' she thought, her lips parting as he leaned forward slightly. 'That damned smirk...'

A silence stretched between the two as his eyes shone with amusement.

Goku had her, right where he wanted her.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you, that it's rude to stare at boys?" Goku pulled away with a small chuckle, and a wink.

Pivoting on his heel, he left Chi-Chi speechless.

She blinked a few times, registering what had happened before her fingers curled into fists.

How dare he mock her?!

"Oh!" she growled, stomping her foot. "I'll show him!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chi-Chi sped into the cafeteria with a newfound determination. Her charcoal eyes scanned the crowd before spotting Tien and Vegeta sitting at a table in the far corner of the spacious room.<p>

She quickly walked over the them, and slammed one palm onto the table, grabbing the duo's attention. Chi-Chi placed her free hand on her hip, and her eyes narrowed.

"You want to screw Goku over?" she asked, her gaze settling on Vegeta.

The flame-haired boy snorted, but a small smirk etched onto his face. "Depends."

"Vegeta!" Tien exclaimed, glancing over at the dark-haired boy in disbelief.

"Shut up," Vegeta snapped, glaring at Tien. "Kakarot is the reason my father decided to send me to this hell-hole," his glare was redirected back to her. "Continue."

"Be my boyfriend till the end of the day."

"No," he deadpanned, a frown replacing his smirk.

"Why not?!" Chi-Chi huffed in annoyance, her nostrils flaring. "If you're so upset by being here, just do it to get a stab at him."

"Why would I help you?"

"Because, he's being an ass, and I want another victory," she snapped. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you were amused with my milkshake stunt."

Another smirk appeared on his face. "That, I was," he said with a dark chuckle before continuing, "however, what benefit do I get from all of this?"

Chi-Chi leaned forward slightly, a smirk curling over her teeth. "The satisfaction of getting revenge."

Vegeta was quiet as he mulled over Chi-Chi's offer, and Tien sighed. "Vegeta," he began, "don't do this to Go-"

"I'll do it," he stated with a defiant smirk, his eyes narrowing as he glanced at Tien. He scoffed. No one could tell Vegeta Ouji what to do!

"Excellent," she replied, her eyes lighting up. "Now, here's the plan…"

* * *

><p>"Say anything, Tien," Chi-Chi warned, glaring at him from across the lunch table, "and I will gut you."<p>

He raised his arms defensively, a titter escaping his lips. "The more I think about this, the funnier it gets, to be honest."

Chi-Chi smiled brightly, and Vegeta slung an arm around her shoulders with a frown. "Lighten up, Ouji, I am enjoying this just about as much as you," she snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Tch. Whatever. This is all I will be displaying within the company of others."

"And, that's fine," she said with a grin, pulling out neatly sliced apples from her bag. Just as she began eating one, Krillin and Yamcha came up to the trio with puzzled expressions.

"Uh...Vegeta?" Krillin questioned, pointing toward his arm.

Vegeta shrugged. "I have taken it upon myself to court Mau."

"YOU WHAT?!" Yamcha exclaimed, his eyes bulging from his sockets. "What about Goku, man?!"

"Tch. What about him? Obviously, I did something right to get the girl," he said with a sneer, grabbing an apple from Chi-Chi's bag before munching on it.

"You are a horrible friend," Yamcha seethed, "you're breaking guy code."

"And you haven't?" Vegeta rhetorically questioned, quirking a brow. "I believe that you have shat all over any code or moral as a maturing man, especially the way you treat your female."

By now, Krillin was sitting beside Tien, watching as the argument between the two males grew more intense.

Yamcha scowled at Vegeta, a scornful gleam in his eyes. However, before he could muster a reply, the unruly haired boy appeared.

"Hey, guys!" he chirped with a grin. He glanced at the group, and his eyes landed on Vegeta's arm. His face became crestfallen and his eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What's going on between you two?" he snapped, a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"We're dating," Chi-Chi stated with a smile, batting her lashes innocently.

Goku's grip on his lunch tray loosened, and it fell from his grasp before clattering to the ground. His hands clenched together, his knuckles visibly turning white. The muscle in his jawline flexed profusely.

What happened to their game? What happened to her interest? Was she never interested in him, but actually Vegeta?!

"Interesting," Goku gritted out, grabbing the hot cup of mac n' cheese off of Krillin's tray. He took of the lid, and steam emitted from the paper bowl. With a sneer, he hurled the searing food at Vegeta's head, watching with a victorious smirk as the goo entangled in his hair.

Vegeta shot up from his seat with a growl, his eyes wild. He grabbed Tien's cup of water, and splashed it onto Goku's chest.

However, before Goku could serve anything in return, a teenager who was watching the show whistled loudly, abruptly ceasing all chatter within the room.

Everyone looked toward him with confusion, but he just grinned as he pointed to Vegeta and Goku. "FOOOOOOD FIGGGHHHT!" he screamed, immediately causing an uproar in the cafeteria.

A few seconds later, multiple varieties of food were being flung through the air, to and fro, hitting dozens of kids. Teachers began to panic as they tried to calm the teenagers down, but their attempts were futile.

Goku's gaze never left Chi-Chi's, his upper lip curling back farther at her in disgust. "Congrats," he spat, his breathing erratic. "I would love to stay, but I have more important places to be."

With that said, Goku pivoted on his heel, and stormed out of the cafeteria.

While everyone was distracted, Chi-Chi's shoulders dropped in disappointment, and she released a heavy sigh.

"I need to fix this," she mumbled, as the other racket drowned out. Chi-Chi shook her head and stood, slinging her bag over her shoulder and following Goku's trail.

* * *

><p>With a heavy heart, Chi-Chi released a groan, and slowly exited her last class. She had not found Goku earlier, and she was slowly coming to regret the little charade she had played with Vegeta.<p>

What was she going to do? How do you explain that what she did was all a joke?

As she skulked in self-pity, her eyes caught sight of familiar unruly-hair filing out of the school with the other students, and her stomach did cartwheels. "Yes," she breathed, looking to her right to see a utility closet.

She quickly moved forward, and grabbed onto his jacket, tackling him to the wall, and through the - luckily - unlocked door.

"What the hell!" he roared as Chi-Chi reached for the drawstring, turning on the light. "Oh." Goku deadpanned, releasing a small scoff. "What do you want, Chi-Chi?"

The closet was tiny; the two of them could barely stand in it together without touching one another.

Chi-Chi cringed at his harsh tone, her eyes cast down to the tiled floor below them. "I guess I deserve tha-"

"You deserve a lot more than that," he spoke chillingly, his tone terse. "Tien sucked up, and told me everything," he shrugged, forcing her to move aside from the door.

"Goku, wait!" she shouted frantically, her hand latching onto his forearm. "I'm sorry."

He pulled away from her grip, and grasped onto the brass door knob, but he was stopped once again.

"Please," she whispered, the pain of no response stabbing her heart. "I didn't mean to hurt you the way I di-"

"WELL, YOU DID!" he shouted, whipping around to face her with a sneer. "Since when did it become okay to screw with people's minds and feelings?!"

"When you started poking around at my heart!"

Goku threw his head back, and gave out a laugh of disbelief. "Are you serious?! Don't you think it's a little late to be saying that?"

"Yes...no...ugh!" she exclaimed with frustration, throwing her arms up. "I don't know, but I do know that you still like me!"

"Tch. Whatever, Chi-Chi," he muttered, turning his back to her once more. "Game's over, I'm done," he stated, turning the door knob.

However, the door knob did not turn.

"No," he whispered gravely as he rattled the door knob frantically. "No, no, no!" he moaned, kicking the door in hopes for it to magically open. But, his attempts were fruitless, and he slammed his palms against the door, placing his forehead on it in sorrow.

Chi-Chi blinked as realization came crashing down upon her.

They were locked inside the closet - with no way of getting out.

Although she should have been freaking out, she was quite content with the situation at hand. It was not horrible that she was locked in a closet with a super sexy boy, was it? After all, she _was_ trying to make a truce.

She blinked once more._ 'Then again...he is pissed,'_ she thought, fear finally seeping in.

They had to get out.

"Move!" she began, but Goku would not budge, and he turned around to face her, his nostrils flared.

"This is your fault!" he accused. "You set me up!"

"Are you for real right now?!" she shrieked, her hands balling up at her sides. "If I wanted to set you up, do you think I'd really be here right now?!"

"Well, I don't know! Maybe this is another sick joke to the game we were playing," he snapped, his eyes flashing with anger.

"You...jerk!" she exclaimed, her eyes stinging as they glassed over. "I told you I didn't mean to hurt you. All I want to do is have us reconcile!"

"Tch. Whatever, Chi-Chi! How am I supposed to believe that you actually like me?" Goku awaited a response, but he did not receive one, so he continued. "I have saved you, I befriended you, and we've played stupid jokes on each other. I've even destroyed your love life, out of jealousy for the past two months!

"Yet, you continuously rejected me! I played nice, so what do you want me to say?!" he yelled angrily with a huff. "Maybe I was right with what I told Andy the other day, maybe you do parade around."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened, and her mouth hung open in shock. It took her a few moments to fully register what he had meant, but when she did, fat, hot droplets of water rolled down her full cheeks.

Her constricted throat released a nerve-wracking sob, and her belly burned with anger because of his accusation. She turned her head away from him, bringing a hand to her cheeks to wipe away the salty tears.

Goku's eyes bucked with astonishment as he did a double-take. Why was she crying?! He did not mean to turn the nozzle on for waterworks! How could he - a boy who has a deep respect for the female anatomy - have said something so cruel?!

Panic began to seep in, spreading like a wildfire throughout his being. His hands began to fidget and he frantically waved them in front of himself. "Chi-Chi, I-I didn't mean to say that," Goku blurted, his face flushing with sorrow, "I'm sorry!"

She sniffled loudly before she released a shaky sigh; the noise itself strummed Goku's heart strings with guilt.

"Chi-Chi, I'm sorry. It's not your fault, I shoul-"

"You're right," she crisply stated, turning his head toward him. There were red rings under each eye, due to the irritation they received when she rubbed them. "It's not my fault."

With what little space she had, she moved away from him into the opposite corner. "Stay on your half of the closet, and I'll stay on mine."

Goku flinched at her words, before he slid down the door, full of guilt, as his bum touched the ground. His head hung in disappointment at her reaction, but he inwardly shrugged.

_'I deserve that,'_ he thought sadly, glancing at her as she pulled her knees to her chest.

His long legs stretched out to her side of the closet, and she glared at him. "Get off my side of the closet," she demanded, causing a small speck of fury to ignite within him.

"Sorry I'm not short like you," he retorted, instantly regretting what he had said when she shot up.

"Fine," she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "Then I'll just stand here until the janitor comes."

Goku's eyes softened slightly, and he held a hand out to her. "Come here," he said quietly.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at his outstretched hand.

"Come here," he repeated, this time, with more authority, his eyes meeting hers.

She huffed before placing a small hand in his large one, and she squealed as she was tugged down onto him. Her cheeks flushed with a tint of scarlet and she pressed her palms against his chest.

"W-what are you d-doing?" she stammered.

"Making sure you don't have to stand," he replied tiredly, leaning his head back against the wooden door.

A silence comfortable silence stretched between them, and Chi-Chi slowly began to relax under his touch.

"Vegeta said something about you convincing his dad to come here," she began, ungluing her gaze from the wall, and onto him. "What did he mean?"

Goku laughed and the corner of his eyes crinkled. "Well, he had been homeschooled for ages, just because he could be. I mean, his dad is the biggest wine distributor in the country, I just reasoned that Vegeta needed to begin interacting with his generation."

Chi-Chi's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "But...how would you know ? I mean, my father started working sales for him, but...I've never even met the guy! How would you be able to?"

A smile teased his lips. "Our parents are friends, and we are one of the few families that live on the property to tend to the vines."

"Oh wow," Chi-Chi gasped with surprise. "So, that's what Jack meant when he called you a country bupkin," she mumbled with a small smile. "You and Vegeta have grown up with each other then, yeah?"

"For the most part," he replied with a shrug. "After his father saw no point in competing with the Brief family in the engineering department, he resorted to the agricultural field of science. And then my dad started working for his, I guess it's been like that since...well, forever," he noted thoughtfully as he stared at the ceiling.

"Hm, interesting," she murmured, raking a hand through her midnight locks.

Goku glanced back at her with a teasing smile. "You know, you are pretty short," he commented jokingly.

She dragged her left eyelid down, and stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed. He tugged on her hand gently, and she fell within close proximity to his face.

"Are we recokled-"

"Reconciled," she corrected with a small chuckle.

"Reconciled. Are we that now?"

"Mm...maybe, I think so."

"Really, now?" he murmured, leaning forward slightly before gently placing his forehead against hers.

"Mhm…"

Just as he was about to brush his lips against hers, Chi-Chi squealed and tumbled on top of him.

"Ow," he muttered, glancing up at the man in a blue jump-suit that hovered over them. "Oh, hey George," Goku greeted with a goofy grin.

"Oh for the love of…" George muttered, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I shoulda' known it was you in there, Son. You two finally going to stop pranking one another?"

Chi-Chi glanced up at the janitor as her face lit up with embarrassment. She nodded slightly, causing George to chuckle.

"Good, 'cause you two have caused a lot more cleaning than needed these last few months. 'Sides, the others and me have been waiting to see who would win or not. Was that settled?"

"No sir," Goku stated, his grin widening.

George released a heavy sigh. "Well, new girl, just know I was routing for you. Now, get up and out of here, you have been in there for awhile."

Chi-Chi did not need to hear his command twice, and she scrambled off of Goku, and turned her head away from the janitor shamefully.

Goku stood with her, his grin not fading. "Will do, George!" he chirped, before grabbing Chi-Chi's hand and tugging her down the hall.

"Son!" George barked, eyeing the couple with disdain. "I thought over the last four years, that I taught you better. If you're gonna' be in my closet, put a damn sock on the knob!"

Goku snickered as he walked faster toward the exit of the school, and Chi-Chi slapped a hand to her forehead.

Oh, how she wished she knew what she had just signed up for.

* * *

><p>"OOOOH! THERE THEY ARE!" a cheerleader screeched, halting the jocks and cheer girls from filing into the building. Everyone glanced up to see where the girl was pointing, and saw Goku and Chi-Chi slowly making their way down the cement steps that lead inside.<p>

Multiple hollers and fox whistles erupted from the rowdy boys, and the girls squealed with delight, talking amongst themselves.

Goku grinned, giving Chi-Chi a side-glance as she quietly laughed along with the others. The two halted abruptly before the group, fingers interlaced.

Two male coaches pushed forward, and glared at the couple.

"Where the hell have you two been?!" Coach Workman, a short, bald man demanded gruffly.

"Er...well, we ran into complications in the janitor's closet?" Chi-Chi said, immediately regretting it when the group of jocks whooped a few: "Yeah, Son!" and "Alright!".

"B-but nothing happened!" she objected in a stutter, her cheeks turning pink. "We got into an argument and...oh forget it!" Chi-Chi huffed, looking away from the group.

"Son," Workman snapped, "I don't want you to be late again. But," he laughed, a toothy grin appearing on his wrinkled face. "I s'ppose you had a good excuse this time. Little lady, you said nothing has happened, right?"

Chi-Chi glanced at Workman and nodded. "Well," he continued. "Son is a good boy. You better let him treat you, the way he wants to treat you. Because, he'll treat you better like no other, ain't that right, boys?"

The jocks all nodded eagerly in agreement, as the girls leaned forward in anticipation of what was to come.

"Well, Goku, do you have anything you'd like to ask?" Workman asked suggestively. "This game you two have been playing, deserves to end on a light note."

Goku laughed nervously. Inwardly, he cringed with fear at what his coach was suggesting, because he figured he would be rejected. While rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, he asked, "Say, Chi-Chi, what do you think about going on a date?"

Chi-Chi nibbled on her lower lip, suppressing the smile that threatened to mold onto her face. She had been waiting anxiously for the question for the last month.

"Yeah," she replied softly with a nod, as her smile slipped onto her lips. "I think I'd like that."

Goku released a laugh of disbelief. "Really?!"

"Really," she whispered back with a nod.

Goku beamed and released her hand, throwing his arms in the air with a victorious grin. "YES!" he exclaimed, and the jocks cheered as they all enveloped Goku in a large, football family hug.

The boys teasingly hit him on the shoulders, and ruffled his hair, congratjulating him all the while. Chi-Chi shook her head with a bright smile, turning her attention toward the cheerleaders.

She walked down toward them, and they squealed with excitement before they began to gush over the "romantic" situation.

The guys had slowly began to push Goku back, and up the stairs, so he cupped his hands and yelled: "TOMORROW MORNING, ELEVEN, COFFEE. I'LL PICK YOU UP!"

Chi-Chi held a thumbs up, as Bulma ran to her, and embraced her in rib-crushing hug.

"Congrats, Chi," she whispered softly as the ebony-haired girl watched Goku leave, their eyes meeting one last time. "You hit the jackpot."

"I know, Bulma," she whispered breathlessly, digging her face into her friend's hair. "I know."

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

**D'AWWW.**

****Sooooo, what did you guys think?! Good, yeah? I hope so!****

**FYI: This will be the last update for awhile! I have to try and catch up once again. :')**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this, and had a very, merry Christmas! (Or Hannukah). xD**

**Until next time! **

**xx**


End file.
